


Fifth day of xmas

by purplefox



Series: 12 days of xmas [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Bruce is just flaunting his wealth now





	

Good friends dropped by with your favourite food from across the country with it still warm. Not that many friends could do that but not everyone was Wally. Dick did not even wait before he had torn open the bag. He ignored Wally’s laughter until he had finished the bag and sat back with a sigh. It had been too long.

Leaving Gotham was hard enough as it was. Popping out to go cross country for some food. Well when he was younger yeah. Being older came with responsibilities and limits. If Robin or Red Robin wanted to then Dick had no problem with it. Live it up while you could was his motto for his little brothers but for himself he gave himself some pretty hard rules and they did help in the end.

But he did not want to think how long he was going to have to wait to have something this good and sinful again.

“You know you could just ask Alfred to make it for you.” Wally smiled.

Dick snorted before he shook his head. “I can tell you exactly how that would go in detail but I’ll spare you and just say… isn’t going to happen.” His eyes fell on the clock and he sighed as on the dot tires screeched. He had been hoping it would not happen. Dearly hoping but of course not Bruce was still with the madness.

“Well sounds like you have a delivery.” Wally laughed. “And I have to run, see ya soon Dick!” Dick did not get to reply before Wally was gone. Dick crossed to the window and glowered before he startled at the worker going to his front door. A small box was dropped into his mailbox and that alone made Dick curious.

Still he shook his head as a repeat of the day before happened. The unholy screeching and bursts of song as four songbirds were removed from the truck. Then came the hens although the three removed from the truck were quiet and passive in their cage. Dick guessed they were asleep. The doves followed and Dick guessed they were having a great time. Then the last bird and then finally the fucking tree.

Dick shook his head as the workers carefully planted the pear tree on his lawn before they adjusted the sprinklers to make sure that the tree got some water. He was honestly blown away by the level of detail and also a little scared of what else could happen.

Birds, trees and god knew what else Bruce was going to come up with. He titled his head and frowned down at the workers when they went to the structure that the birds were housed in… and started to make extensions. Dick stood rooted as the structure was slowly doubled in size. He should call somebody and try to find out what the hell Bruce was thinking.

Bruce was technically reaching out but he had not apologised. Hell he was not even talking to Dick he was just sending strange gifts that made no sense. Every day it was confusing him. He was not even crazy about birds in the first place.

When the workers were finished, and got back in the truck and left, Dick made his way to his front door. He checked his mailbox for the box that had been left behind. A simple white box. He went back inside and sat the box on the table as he contemplated it. He did not expect anything like an apology letter inside of it from Bruce. Dick liked to be realistic. As it was looking at it would not help him in any way figure out just what the hell was in it so he slipped the top of the box off and froze. Five simple golden rings were inside. Dick placed the top of the box back on, he lowered his head to the kitchen table and groaned.


End file.
